Diary
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Cerita mengenai isi sebuah diary milik Kuroko... Buku yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan miliknya dan Akashi Seijuro. *#AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge 01)* [Akakuro, shortfic]


**Diary**

**.**

_An Akakuro fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**[08.04.2015]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sabtu, 13 Oktober 2017_

_Kage..Apa kau tahu? Hari ini aku dan teman-temanku mengikuti pertandingan basket. Tentu saja kami menang. Semuanya berkat seseorang. Apa kau penasaran siapa seseorang tersebut Kage? Entahlah..aku rasa aku tidak sanggup menyebutkan namanya. _

_Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Ia anggota tim basket, malah ia merupakan kaptennya. Ia selalu baik padaku..bahkan ia yang menyemangatiku saat aku hampir dikeluarkan dari klub basket. _

_Namun aku baru mempunyai perasaan padanya tadi pagi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku terjatuh saat pertandingan. Lukanya parah, sehingga aku tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan. Ternyata ia mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah pertandingan, ia menemaniku dan menghiburku karena aku tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku menyukainya. Hatiku terasa…entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Hanya saja aku merasa benar-benar senang berada di dekatnya. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya cinta?_

* * *

_Selasa, 24 Maret 2017_

_Hari ini aku merasa sedih sekali. Mungkin bukan sedih, melainkan sakit. Oke mungkin kata-kata itu agak kurang tepat tapi seperti itulah perasaanku. Teman yang kusukai itu akan pindah sekolah. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai akan berpisah denganmu. Sakit bukan rasanya? _

_Tadi pagi ia menyatakan kepindahannya. Lalu ia menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Tetsuya." Namun belum tentu itu benar kan? Bagaimana kalau ia melupakanku? Atau bahkan ia mempunyai kekasih di sekolah barunya? Sepertinya pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang._

_Tampaknya sekarang aku sudah dapat menyebut namanya. Kau ingin tahu Kage? Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuro._

* * *

_Senin, 10 April 2017_

_Apa kau tahu Kage..hari ini aku kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Tentu kau tahu siapa dia. Akhirnya kami kembali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun. Dan ternyata ia masih mengingatku, tidak seperti dugaanku dulu. Ia yang pertama kali menyapaku, dan hal itu membuatku sangat senang. Ia juga ternyata sekelas denganku. Sangat menyenangkan bukan? Aku tidak sabar dengan hal lain yang menungguku esok hari._

* * *

_Rabu, 12 Oktober 2017_

_Hari ini aku sangat-sangat senang. Apa kau tahu kenapa? Kelas kami akan mengadakan drama untuk pentas seni nanti dan aku akan berperan sebagai teman dekat Akashi-kun. Aku sangat senang, dan kelihatannya Akashi-kun juga begitu. Ia tersenyum sepanjang hari, merupakan hal yang sangat jarang baginya. Apa itu artinya ia juga menyukaiku? Atau aku yang terlalu berharap?_

* * *

_Sabtu, 22 Oktober 2017_

_Hari ini hujan, seolah-olah langit menangis. Dalam hatiku aku juga menangis. Kau ingin tahu kenapa Kage? Tampaknya kau teman curhatku satu-satunya ya. Yah, kau tentu tahu. Ini mengenai Akashi-kun. Bukannya ia memusuhiku atau apa, ia bersikap biasa saja padaku. Hanya saja aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dengan seseorang._

_Tadi siang, aku sedang melewati ruang olahraga. Tidak sengaja aku melihat Akashi-kun disana. Aku mengintip, dan Akashi-kun berada disana dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya dicat coklat, dan ia tampak sangat manis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, namun Akashi-kun tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis itu juga ikut tertawa. Ada sebersit rasa cemburu muncul dalam diriku._

_Lalu tiba-tiba, Akashi-kun memegang pundak gadis itu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah serius. Gadis itu tampak terdiam. Dan aku dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi-kun. Aishiteru…._

_Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya setelah itu. Aku langsung berlari menjauh. Menjauh darinya dan dari gadis itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin benar, aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Akashi Seijuro._

* * *

_Senin, 24 Oktober 2017_

_Akhirnya aku mengetahui nama gadis yang bersama Akashi-kun tempo hari. Seika Ashita. Seika pergi ke mejaku tadi pagi, menanyakan tentang drama yang kubuat untuk tugas sekolah – drama ini bukan drama yang kuceritakan kemarin ini. Aku hanya membalas seadanya, dengan nada yang datar pula. Sudah wajar kan aku melakukan hal itu? Bagaimanapun juga semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila kau berbicara dengan seseorang yang disukai orang yang kau sukai?_

* * *

_Kamis, 27 Oktober 2017_

_Semua pikiranku mengenai Akashi-kun dengan Seika-san sudah hilang, sepertinya. Akan kuceritakan padamu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, Kage._

_Tadi siang Akashi-kun bertanya padaku, mengapa aku tampak menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya membalas dengan singkat. Dan ia kembali bertanya padaku. Saat aku ingin menjawab, "aku tidak menjauhimu, Akashi-kun." Ia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau menjauhiku Tetsuya. Jawab! Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"_

_Rasanya wajahku sangat merah saat itu. Untunglah kami berbicara di ruang kelas yang kosong, karena saat itu sudah pulang sekolah, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kami. Lalu aku menjawab, "Kemarin ini, kau dan Seika-san…" Setelah aku mengatakan seperti itu, Akashi-kun melepaskan tangannya dariku lalu menghela nafas. "Tetsuya…kau berpikir terlalu jauh."_

_Saat itu aku kaget mendengarnya. Ada sedikit harapan muncul. Lalu Akashi-kun menjelaskan. "Apa kau ingat tugas drama dari guru kita Tetsuya? Saat itu..apa yang kau lihat waktu itu adalah bagian dari drama."_

_Aku tersentak kaget. 'Jadi saat itu Akashi-kun tidak menyukai Seika-san? Hanya bagian dari drama?' pikirku. Lalu Akashi-kun kembali berkata, "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku menyukai Ashita? Sayangnya aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai."_

_Aku kembali lemas saat itu juga. Itu artinya Akashi-kun sudah memiliki seseorang bukan?_

"_Jika kau ingin tahu siapa dia, akan kuberitahu pada tanggal 31 Januari nanti. Sampai saat itu, kau hanya bisa menerka-nerka siapa orangnya," begitulah kata Akashi-kun. Aku jadi penasaran siapa orangnya. Apa kau juga penasaran Kage?_

* * *

_Rabu, 23 Desember 2017_

_Sebentar lagi hari natal. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kita semua, khususnya kau Akashi-kun._

_Malam natal Akashi-kun mengajakku pergi untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku benar-benar bersemangat. Aku pernah mendengar suatu cerita. Katanya, apabila sepasang kekasih melihat acara pemadaman lampu Tokyo Tower, mereka akan bersama selamanya. Aku berharap hal itu terjadi. Tapi tunggu, aku dan Akashi-kun bukan pasangan kan? Apa hal itu bisa terjadi? Kuharap begitu…_

* * *

_Kamis, 24 Desember 2017_

_Malam hari ini benar-benar istimewa. _

_Sebenarnya tidak banyak hal yang terjadi. Kami makan malam di sebuah restoran kecil, lalu berjalan-jalan. Aku agak memaksanya pergi melihat Tokyo Tower, dan kami melihat acara pemadaman tersebut. Kuharap cerita tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Setelah itu, kami kembali berjalan-jalan hingga malam lalu pulang. Sangat biasa bagi orang-orang namun sangat istimewa bagiku. _

_Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu Kage..aku menulis ini hampir tengah malam. Rasanya aku benar-benar mengantuk. Ah aku tidur dahulu ya! Kuharap aku memimpikan kegiatan tadi malam._

* * *

_Kamis, 31 Januari 2018_

_Hari ini akhirnya Akashi-kun memberitahuku siapa yang disukainya. Dan jawabannya benar-benar tidak terpikirkan olehku! Dengan senang hati akan kuceritakan padamu._

"_Sesuai janjiku, akan kuberitahu siapa yang kusuka hari ini Tetsuya," katanya. Aku mengangguk. Saat itu kami berada di ruang olahraga yang kosong. Ia menatapku lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa ,Tetsuya?"_

"_Hari Kamis?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari sakunya. Ia memberikannya padaku. "Baca ini."_

_Aku membukanya lalu membacanya. Begini isinya:_

'_Tetsuya..aku yakin saat kau membaca ini kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kutanyakan tadi. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Apa kau tidak ingat?_

_Meskipun kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku mengingatnya. Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. _

_Mengenai orang yang kusukai. Kau ingin tahu siapa? Orang itu..adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Orang yang jatuh tersandung saat pertandingan basket pertamanya..orang yang pendiam dan tidak begitu dipedulikan oleh sekitarnya. Namun aku merasa segala sesuatu tentangnya sangat menarik. Satu tambahan lagi, ia memiliki nomor punggung 15. Kau tentu tahu siapa orangnya bukan, Tetsuya?'_

_Selesai membaca surat itu, aku menatap Akashi-kun. Ia balas menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya." Akashi-kun lalu memelukku. Ia berkata, "Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"_

_Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. 'Apa ini mimpi?' pikirku. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan mimpi. Akashi-kun benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

"_Aku..menyukaimu sejak dulu Akashi-kun," jawabku. Akashi-kun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku, "Aku sudah menyukaimu..sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kau juga menyukaiku, apa itu artinya kita…?"_

_Aku mengangguk. Dan itu adalah hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku._

* * *

_Sabtu, 26 Februari 2018_

_Hari ini aku dan Akashi-kun bertengkar. Penyebabnya bukan masalah yang besar, menurutku. Hanya saja ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..aku hanya bisa berharap kesalahpahaman ini bisa segera berakhir. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kage?_

* * *

_Jumat, 4 Maret 2018_

_Akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu berakhir! Tadi pagi Akashi-kun meminta maaf padaku. Rupanya ia telah menyadari kesalahpahaman tersebut. Hubungan kami kembali pulih. Aku berharap kami bisa bersama selamanya._

* * *

Kuroko menutup buku hariannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Sudah 2 tahun ya... semenjak hari itu."

"Kau benar-benar menulis awal pertemuan kita ya Tetsuya?" ujar Akashi yang sudah ada di belakang Kuroko. Ia mengambil buku harian tersebut dari tangan Kuroko.

"Kembalikan Akashi-kun. Itu milikku," pinta Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Kage?" tanya Akashi.

"Kage adalah nama buku harianku. Karena warnanya hitam, maka kuberi nama Kage yang berarti bayangan."

"Begitukah? Lucu sekali," Akashi tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu Akashi-kun?"

"Kuharap kami bisa bersama selamanya," ujar Akashi membaca buku harian tersebut. "Kuharap juga begitu Tetsuya."

"Ya..semoga saja."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menyaksikan pemadaman Tokyo Tower lagi malam ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Agar kita bisa bersama selamanya."

"Kurasa sekarang tidak perlu," jawab Kuroko. Ia tersenyum, "Karena tanpa acara itupun, kita akan tetap bersama selamanya."

* * *

**END**

* * *

With love,

**A**


End file.
